Pandilleros
by La loca de los gatos fujoshi
Summary: Kyungsoo y Kai son líderes de una pandilla llamada EXO que se la pasan peleando por los territorios de muchas otras pandillas, pero algo sucede que ese modo de vida ya no es para ellos. Tiene Yaoi KaiSoo y ChanBaek (mencionado). KPOP


**Pandilleros**

 **Esta es una historia con Yaoi, no leas si no te gusta este género**

EXO no es mío, bueno, solo Kai jajajaja. Fanfic KaiSoo, y ChaenBaek (mencionado)

Este fanfic es ficción, ningún personaje que saqué es para hacerlo ver mal

* * *

Kyungsoo es el chico malo de la escuela a lo que todos le temen por intimidar siempre a los demás, pero en realidad es un chico que solo busca atención a sus problemas psicológicos, su mejor amigo lo sabe y él se llama Kai que está enamorado de el desde hace mucho, Kai es un chico bueno que se comporta mal a veces por seguirle los pasos al hombre que ama

Los dos son miembros de una banda de rufianes escolares que les gusta intimidar y maltratar a los demás aunque el corazón de Kai duele cada vez que hacen eso, pero finge frente a Kyungsoo porque sabe que eso a él lo hace muy feliz

Chanyeol es un chico muy bueno, el mejor de su clase que siempre es muy alegre e inteligente, él tiene su novio a quien quiere mucho, él se llama Baekhyun que es súper tierno, los dos se quieren mucho, pero un dia Chanyeol sufrió un accidente y ahora está en silla de ruedas, se volvió muy amargado y siempre está deprimido aunque su novio intenta ayudarlo pero él no se deja

Un dia Kai llego temprano a la escuela y se topó con Baekhyun que estaba muy triste porque había peleado con su novio, así que Kai quiso animarlo, pero en ese momento llego Kyungsoo con su aire de superioridad y abrazo a Kai mirando a Baek

— ¿Dónde está el lisiado? — pregunto burlándose y Baekhyun lo miro muy feo porque él siempre estaba burlándose de su amado Chanyeol

— Deja de ser tan imbécil — dijo enojado mientras Kai solo miraba, estaba triste de que su querido Kyungsoo fuera tan malo con los demás

— ¿Quieres pelear?

— Si tienes las bolas — respondió enojado Baekhyun y estuvieron a punto de agarrarse a golpes pero llego el director de la escuela y los detuvo

— En mi escuela nadie pelea — dijo enojado el director que se llamaba Lee Soo Man — Irán a detención malandrines

— Váyase al diablo viejo — dijo Kyungsoo muy groseramente

— Estas expulsado

— Lo que usted diga idiota — y se fue corriendo

— Perdónelo — dijo Kai avergonzado

— Y tú te harás igual de malandro y grosero si sigues siendo su amigo — regaño el director muy decepcionado porque Kai era muy buen estudiante y desde que se unió a la pandilla de Kyungsoo se estaba haciendo malo e irresponsable

— Le prometo que no — hizo reverencia al director y él se fue

— Tiene razón, él no te conviene

— Yo no puedo dejarlo solo porque yo se lo mucho que ha sufrido y por eso él es así de malo pero solo lo aparenta, él es una buena persona que la paso mal

— Creo que tú estás enamorado de el — dijo con su sonrisita

— No, eso no es verdad — dijo avergonzado

— Bueno, yo ya me voy que Chanyeol ha estado muy deprimido

— Salúdamelo por favor

— Claro que si Kai — Baekhyun se fue aunque tenía clases y lo dejo pensando sobre lo que le estaba sucediendo a su mejor amigo

Pasó una semana y fue la noche en que las pandillas peleaban por los territorios cerca de las escuelas, Kai se preparó con un bate de baseball y su mejor amigo con una navaja para intimidar al otro bando

La otra pandillas se llamaba Super Junior y estaba formada por universitarios más grandes que ellos, eran muchos y estaban armados con palos piedras para pelear

— Este territorio es nuestro — dijo Kyungsoo con su aire de superioridad

— Atrévanse a quitárnoslo — respondió el líder de la otra banda, un chico que se llamaba Leeteuk y era muy bravucón

— Ya verán — dijo enojado y les aventó una piedra a la cabeza pero Kai la detuvo fácil con su mano y la regreso a Super Junior, la piedra golpeo la cara de otro chico llamado Heechul que era muy hermoso

— Hay no, mi cara — lloro adolorido — Mi hermosa cara —

— ¿Estás bien? — pregunto su líder pero el lloro del dolor — Me vengare de esos malditos de la pandilla EXO

— Corre — gritó Kai apurado cuando los Junior se fueron corriendo hacia ellos con sus palos y aventándoles piedras — Te defenderé — grito aunque una piedra le dio casi en el ojo, Kyungsoo se quedó paralizado cuando vio que Kai lo protegió

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

— Te dije que corrieras — grito enojado

— Vete, yo lo cubro — dijo un chico llamado Sehun para proteger a su líder

— No huyan cobardes — gritó Siwon del otro bando mientras les tiraba de golpes con las piedras

Super Junior eran más y grandes de edad y fuertes y EXO tuvo que huir aunque Kyungsoo sintió que todo su orgullo se vino al suelo pero cuando estuvieron a salvo y perdieron de vista a los más grandes vio a Kai sangrando arriba del ojo

— Te hirieron

— Estoy bien — dijo con su amabilidad y le sonrió

— Me vengare, lo prometo, nadie nos hace esto

— Pero la semana que viene tenemos que quitarle el territorio a la pandilla Shinee porque su territorio tiene muy buena ubicación — dijo un chico llamado Chen

— Ustedes tendrán que ir solos que al cabo los de shinee son solo cinco y son más fáciles de vencer, yo iré con esos Super lelos y los mataré

— No hables de matar — regaño Kai muy triste — No hables así por favor

— Está bien, no los matare, fue solo una expresión — rio malvadamente

Paso una semana y tuvieron que enfrentarse con los de la pandilla de shinee, aunque ellos eran cinco la verdad es que eran bien matones, sobre todo Minho que tenía mirada de lunático, él era súper fuerte

— ¿Qué hacen aquí? — pregunto enojado Onew, traía un bate de baseball igual que el de Kai y los dos se miraban ferozmente

— Queremos su territorio — dijo sin miedo Kai — Lo robaremos

— Tan solo inténtelo y perderán, se lo prometo bola de rufianes — dijo muy enojado uno con cara de niña muy bonito llamado Taemin, pero él era mucho muy peligroso porque también tenía trastornos mentales

— Al ataque — grito otro de los de la pandilla EXO llamado Lay que era muy fuerte y poderoso también

Todos se agarraron contra todos y quedaron al parejo, pero terminaron muy agotados, de pie solo estuvieron Kai y el lunático de Taemin y se miraron con furia

— A un golpe o nada — dijo sonriente Taemin

— Que así sea — dijo también sonriente Kai y los dos avanzaron hacia el otro con mucha furia, se golpearon como si trajeran espadas

— Te eliminaré — grito Taemin y quiso darle un batazo en la cara, pero Kai se agacho más rápido y le dio primero en el estómago y lo derribo

La pelea de las pandillas fue muy intensa porque ambas eran muy fuertes, pero venció la de EXO y se quedaron con el territorio de Shinee

— Ganaron esta vez pero buscaremos pelea de nuevo algún dia — dijo el chico llamado Key que estaba en Shinee y el otro llamado Junghyun también lo pensó

Recogieron a Taemin y se marcharon de ahí, Kai estuvo muy contento de conseguir ese territorio para su querido Kyungsoo

Pasaron más días y Kai comenzó a faltar a la escuela, Soo Man estaba muy decepcionado porque lo que pensó realmente sucedió y estaba triste que Kai se hiciera un rufián como Kyungsoo

— ¿Qué territorio sigue? — preguntó Suho sobre la mesa de estrategias que tenían en un cuarto abandonado donde planeaban todo

— Sigue el territorio de TVXQ — dijo Kyungsoo con su sonrisa malévola

— Pero ellos son peligrosos, dicen que están asociados con mafia de verdad — dijo preocupado Kai

— Es mejor, será un reto para nosotros — dijo convencido su amigo

— Pero tengo miedo — dijo Xiumin, era el único que una vez peleó con la pandilla de TVXQ antes de unirse a EXO y le habían dado una paliza

— Pues no vayas marica — dijo Kyungsoo muy enojado — No quiero débiles en mi pandilla, por eso echamos a Luhan, Kris y Tao ¿lo olvidaron?

— Si señor — dijo triste Xiumin — Me haré más fuerte

— Entonces vamos por ese precioso territorio donde hay muchos bares y putas — dijo el líder y Kai se sintió triste porque no quería perder y sabía que esa pandilla era muy peligrosa

Llegaron en la noche al territorio que era de TVXQ pero parecía muy desierto

— Creo que no hay nadie — dijo Xiumin para evadirlo — Vámonos

— Te dije que no quiero cobardes — dijo enojado Kyungsoo — Salgan de una vez, sabemos que están ahí — grito furioso

— Váyanse, están a tiempo — dijo una voz muy potente pero no se veía nadie, eso hizo que el líder se enojara mucho porque no le gustaba que lo tomaran por un cobarde

— No lo haremos, salgan — dijo para provocarlos

En eso dos figuras se aparecieron ante ellos y eran dos tipos súper altos con mirada dura que los miraron mal pero se veían tranquilos, aunque muy peligrosos, Kyungsoo sonrió emocionado

— Al fin — se rio fuerte y corrió hacia el más alto de esos dos pandilleros con su bate en la mano pero él lo miro tranquilamente como si no quisiera defenderse y cuando Kyungsoo le quiso dar un golpe, el sujeto que se llamaba Changmin le agarró el bate y se lo quito y lo aventó bien lejos

— Eres apenas un mocoso — dijo con tranquilidad pero algo de desprecio, ese sujeto tenía carita de niño pero ojos de lunático y él era muy fuerte — Mejor retírense

— Es verdad — dijo el otro sujeto muy sonriente, parecía muy buena gente y se llamaba Yunho, pero en realidad era muy fuerte y estaba completamente loco — O correrá sangre, nosotros no somos como la pandilla Shinee que le falta experiencia

— No nos iremos— dijo Kyungsoo enojado — No somos unos cobardes

— Se los advertí — dijo ese mismo sujeto y el y Changmin dieron un paso hacia atrás y los esperaron que los atacaran

— Ahora — grito Kyungsoo y toda su pandilla fue tras el para atacar a los de la pandilla de mafiosos, pero esos dos sujetos altos e imponentes se defendieron casi como Jackie Chan y les ganaron, pero Kyungsoo y Kai quedaron de pie

— No puede ser — dijo muy decepcionado el líder de la pandilla — ¿Por qué?

— Tienen potencial pero les falta un buen de entrenamiento y ganar más peleas — dijo el sujeto que era el líder de la otra pandilla y parecía amable de nuevo

— Maldito loco — pensó Kai asustado

— Volveremos a matarlos, ya verán — dijo Kyungsoo con el orgullo todo lastimado — Vámonos — grito enojado y toda su pandilla lo siguió

— Se los dije — dijo temblando Xiumin

— Tú cállate — dijo el líder súper enojado y bien furioso, odiaba todas las pandillas, odiaba a todo el mundo

— Hay una pandilla que se llama BTS — dijo Kai porque sabía que su amigo le traía ganas a esa pandilla desde hace mucho

— Pero esa está en otra ciudad — dijo temblando Xiumin que le tenía miedo a todo

— Ahí vive mi abuelita — dijo Chen — es un pretexto para ir

— Entonces ya está

Salieron de la ciudad y fueron hacia esa otra ciudad donde también había un buen de pandillas, pero ellos querían todo el territorio de Corea porque tenían mucha ambición

— Según el mapa ellos deben estar aquí — dijo Sehun señalando el mapa

— ¿Quién anda ahí? — pregunto una voz bravucona desde las sombras

— Salgan, venimos a pelear — dijo Kai casi amable

— Vengan que les partiremos la cara — dijo Kyungsoo riendo como lunático

— No lo permitiremos — dijo un chico de la otra pandilla que se llamaba J-Hope y salto para estar frente a ellos

— Es verdad — dijo otro de nombre V

— Peleen entonces — dijo Chen muy cabreado y poniéndose delante de su líder para protegerlo igual que Kai

— Ya verán intrusos, les enseñare porque me llaman Rap Monster — grito ese sujeto muy furioso y armado de palos se acercó a Chen y se enfrentaron

— Tu ve por el — grito Kai que era el segundo al mando y señalo a un sujeto que se llamaba Jin y que tenía carita de tonto pero en realidad era súper fuerte, así que Xiumin perdió bien rápido

— Malditos — dijo Kyungsoo cuando vio la pelea bien pareja

Al fondo estaba Rap Monster esperándolo con su navaja en la mano igual que la de Kyungsoo y los dos se acercaron el uno al otro con cautela, al principio Kyungsoo iba ganando y mostraba mucho dominio sobre el otro, pero se distrajo cuando vio que el sujeto llamado Suga le dio un fuerte golpe a Kai y lo derribó, entonces el líder de la pandilla de BTS lo apuñaló por un costado cuando lo vio distraerse por el ataque a Kai

Kyungsoo cayó al suelo sangrando y la pelea se detuvo, no hubo ningún ganador y las dos pandillas están bien lastimadas, pero el líder de la pandilla de EXO había caído y todos lo miraron

— Eso fue demasiado — regañó J-Hope de la otra pandilla, pero su líder se rio

— No fue mortal y eso les enseñará a no meterse en nuestro territorio — dijo Rap Monster sin remordimientos — Vámonos

La pandilla de BTS se retiró y todos se acercaron a Kyungsoo, pero Kai se agachó y le sujetó la cabeza con una mano y la herida con otra

— No te muevas, alguien deme su camisa y detendremos la hemorragia

Suho se quitó su camisa y se la dio a Kai, el la hizo bolita y apretó contra la herida de su amigo

— Rápido, llamen a la ambulancia

La ambulancia llego súper rápido porque no había tráfico y se fue Kai junto con su amigo en ella y los demás se quedaron ahí y regresarían a Seúl más tarde

— Resiste — pidió Kai a su amigo y unas lágrimas se salieron por sus ojos, Kyungsoo estaba despierto y lo vio llorar y levantó su mano ensangrentada y limpio las lágrimas de su amigo pero le llenó la cara de sangre

— No llores por mí que no valgo la pena — dijo con una sonrisa que Kai nunca había visto porque siempre que su querido amigo sonreía era por pura maldad

— Estarás bien, ya lo veras — dijo con su amabilidad y sonrisa, a Kai no le importo que el paramédico los viera y se agacho para besar los labios de su amigo, pero los toco poquito y el otro se desmayo

— Ha perdido mucha sangre — dijo el señor paramédico y alejo a Kai de su amigo para atenderlo hasta que llegaron al hospital de Seúl

— No puede pasar — dijo el doctor y se llevaron a Kyungsoo para hacerle una cirugía

— Por favor Dios, Buda, Mahoma, quien sea, que se salve — suplico llorando Kai

Pasaron algunas horas y el doctor salió de la cirugía acercándose a Kai, él se puso triste porque el doctor parecía muy pesimista pero era porque así tenía la cara de amargado

— Todo salió bien y está en una habitación, puede verlo, pregunte a la enfermera — dijo y se alejó, Kai se sintió muy bien de oír eso, ahora lloraba de felicidad

Kyungsoo abrió sus ojos por la tarde y ahí estaban todos los de la pandilla en la habitación y también estaba el director de la escuela que vio con reproche a su ex alumno y él sonrió con burla aunque estaba agradecido de verlos a todos ahí

— Te dije que las pandillas son malas — dijo el director muy enojado

— Ya lo sé viejo — respondió grosero — pero gracias por venir

Todos sonrieron y se rieron de verlo de tan buen humor, pero en la habitación no estaba Kai y Kyungsoo se preocupó mucho de no verlo ahí

— ¿Dónde está Kai? Díganmelo por favor — dijo desesperado

— Cálmate que él te trajo aquí ¿te acuerdas?

— Es verdad — dijo apenado y se acordó del beso que le dio en la ambulancia antes que se desmayara

— Nosotros nos vamos, estos jóvenes tienen que estudiar — dijo el director Soo Man

— Gracias viejo — dijo Kyungsoo con una sonrisa

Al poco rato llegó por fin Kai con un globo enorme y unas flores que hicieron que su amigo se avergonzara un montón así que se sonrojo un buen

— No seas cursi y ridículo — regañó a su amigo pero estaba muy contento de verlo ahí además que Kai se veía súper guapo

— Me asuste tanto que rece — confeso apenado — espero te gusten — dijo dándole las flores, Kyungsoo las olio y le sonrió a su amigo

— Gracias Kai

— Ahora que te pasó esto creo que debemos dejar las pandillas — dijo decidido Kai

— Pero íbamos a ir luego a atacar la de iKon, les traigo ganas — dijo enojado

— Nada de peleas, casi te matan — grito muy asustado y su amigo se sorprendió mucho de verlo tan desesperado por su culpa

— Perdóname, yo no te quiero ver llorar como en la ambulancia

— ¿De verdad?

— Sí, es que yo — se quedó bien callado Kyungsoo porque le dio un buen de vergüenza, aunque se quería declarar a su mejor amigo

— También te amo Kyungsoo — le ayudo Kai y sonrió contento, a Kyungsoo se le iluminaron bien mucho los ojos porque su amigo también lo amaba

— ¿Qué dices babo? — pregunto muy avergonzado — los dos somos hombres, no somos maricas

— Yo si — dijo sonriente y su amigo se rio

— Entonces ven y bésame antes que me arrepienta — dijo con su gran sonrisa malvada pero era de pervertido, no como antes

Kai se acercó a él y se besaron largo y tendido como nunca en sus vidas habían besado a nadie, cuando se separaron Kai le dio un beso en la nariz a Kyungsoo

— Se mi novio por favor, no importa lo que pase estaré a tu lado

— Gracias Kai, y claro que quiero ser tu novio — respondió avergonzado

Una semana después Kyungsoo volvió a la escuela porque el director le permitió volver al buen camino si estudiaba mucho y él acepto aunque se sentía raro que todos lo miraban como si fuera todavía el mismo matón de antes

Luego de su clase de química, Kyungsoo se topó con Chanyeol que iba en su silla de ruedas acompañado de su novio Baekhyun, los dos lo miraron feo

— No comiences o te parto la cara — amenazó Baek

— Solo diré

Kyungsoo se puso enfrente de Chanyeol y se arrodilló y luego se agacho hasta tocar el piso con su frente, los dos novios estaban asombrados

— Perdóname por todo — dijo con vergüenza — fui un maldito patán por favor perdóname — rogo

— Levántate que no es necesario, yo no te odio — dijo Chanyeol y Kyungsoo se levantó muy sorprendido

— ¿De verdad?

— Sí, todos cometemos errores — sonrió otra vez y miró a su novio — ¿Verdad?

— Si — respondió el otro como si nada y luego los dos se alejaron

— Gracias — grito Kyungsoo mirando a la pareja que se alejaba — Hay muy buenas personas en el mundo, estoy arrepentido de haber sido tan malo

— ¿Nos vamos? — llegó Kai y le agarró del brazo — Te invito al cine

— Sí, vámonos — se dieron un beso en medio del pasillo y todos los que pasaban les chiflaban, pero no se enojaron y se tomaron de las manos

Salieron de la escuela al cine muy contentos, desde que eran novios todo era felicidad alrededor de Kyungsoo, ya todas las tristezas se desaparecieron y él podía ser el mismo y ser feliz, al lado de su querido mejor amigo y amante, Kai

 **FIN**

 **Gracias por leer y coméntame por favor :)**


End file.
